This project is designed to develop an automated procedure utilizing bibliometric techniques to identify sets of articles relevant to any specified medical problem. This procedure may be successfully applied even in emerging interdisciplinary subject areas not directly served by present bibliographic resources. For the purpose of demonstrating this method, an important topic at the interface of biomedical and behavioral science has been chosen: the effect of iron deficiency on childhood mental and physical growth and development.